


I Will Never Dessert You

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cheating, Dessert & Sweets, Don't worry, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Meddling Kids, Romantic Fluff, Self-Esteem Issues, but not cheating, it'll make sense when you read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: Sekizan starts to not stick around after practice and the team gets suspicious.





	I Will Never Dessert You

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write this for some time now, but things got in the way, so yeah.
> 
> Anyway, this is could be considered a continuation of _[One Week](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423689)_ , but they're also stand alone fics. I like to think they're connected, but whatever. You don't have to read the other if you don't want to.
> 
> I don't have a beta and I'm half awake and rushing to finish this, so if there are any mistakes, please let me know. :]

It was near impossible to find Sekizan without Hachioji.

The two became fast friends during their first year and more recently, had started dating as well, meaning they were practically attached at the hip. So when Sekizan suddenly stopped hanging out with Hachioji after practice, everyone noticed.

The first time wasn’t that big of a deal. Sekizan said he had to head home early to help out his mom with dinner and Hachioji was fine with that. They loved being around each other, but they knew that they were two separate people and respected when the other needed space.

The team, however, had teased Hachioji endlessly, all of them asking if there were some troubles going on between them, which Hachioji quickly dismissed. They all knew that practically nothing could come between Sekizan and Hachioji like this. But then it started happening more frequently and that’s when everyone started to get more concerned.

About once a week, rather than stay behind to lock up and walk home with Hachioji, Sekizan would run off early. It wouldn’t have been suspicious if Sekizan’s reasons weren’t so odd. He said he had to go and feed his dog, but Hachioji knew he didn’t have any pets. He said he had to go to the doctor, despite the fact that Hachioji remembered him mentioning going just last weekend. He said he had to rush home and study for a test, even though Hachioji was in the same class with him and knew that they had just taken one.

Hachioji didn’t want to pry because he respected Sekizan’s privacy and knew that he would tell him if he needed to, but that didn’t mean Hachioji wasn’t worried. Hachioji was normally cheerful and calm, but watching Sekizan runaway hurriedly after practice like that worried him greatly. What was he hiding? Is he okay? Is he sick? Is someone in his family hurt? Is he being blackmailed? Hachioji had no clue what was going on with Sekizan and he couldn’t stop his mind from creating all of these wildly ridiculous scenarios.

“He’ll tell you when he’s ready.”

Hachioji repeated those words to himself as he silently double checked the team’s room. He then gathered his things and began to make his way home alone once again. However, after locking the door, Hachioji was surprised to find the rest of the team standing before him, some with happy smiles, some with anxious ones.

“Hey, guys,” said Hachioji. “Shouldn’t you all be heading home now?”

“We were!” Gion yelled while jumping. Iwashimizu was behind him, trying to get him to calm down. “But we know you’ve been worried lately, so we thought we’d stick around today!”

The younger boy quickly ran to the senior with a broad smile on his face. Hachioji couldn’t help but laugh at his enthusiasm and ruffled his hair affectionately. He directed his attention to the rest of the team, who were nodding and smiling as well.

“That’s sweet, you guys, but you don’t have to. I know you’d all like to go home and get some rest. It’s Friday. You should all go enjoy your weekend.”

“Actually, we’re all free today!”

Kamo came running over to join Gion by his side. Hachioji couldn’t help but wonder if they might have been long-lost siblings with their matching smiles.

“We all actually made sure to be free today!” continued Kamo.

“Really?” Hachioji asked. “Why?”

“We decided we were all gonna go and figure out where the Captain’s been going after practice!”

“You what?!”

Hachioji could not believe what he just heard. He knew that the team was all close and they all cared greatly about him and Sekizan, just like how they cared for them, but this...this was not something that Hachioji had expected to deal with today.

“Yeah!” cheered Gion. “Kifune’s been following him and giving us updates!”

“He’s what?!”

“I know! Great idea, right?” Kamo said. “That part was Ise’s idea!”

Hachioji looked up at Ise, who only grinned, clearly proud that he was able to help out his favorite senpai. Hachioji sighed and shook his head.

“Guys, it’s nice that you care and all, but it’s okay. You don’t have to worry,” said Hachioji. “Things are fine and I’m sure Sekizan will tell me what’s going on whenever he’s ready. Okay?”

The team all looked down, fidgeting under his stare.

“I’m not angry with you,” reassured Hachioji. “It’s just not something you guys need to be worrying about. It’ll be okay. Now, please call Kifune and tell him that he can go home.”

Kamo sighed and turned around to face the team. He looked like he was tell them that they should all go home, but of course, things were never that easy with the rugby team.

“Plan B! Go!”

“Wha-”

Half of the team suddenly rushed towards Hachioji, each of them grabbing onto a different part of him. He suddenly felt his feet lift off the ground and he soon realized that he was being carried off somewhere with the other half of the team running ahead of them. Hachioji was now even more confused than before.

“Guys, what are you-”

“Has Kifune texted back yet?”

“Yeah! He says it’s not far! Only about two blocks away!”

The team all ignored Hachioji completely, only focused on heading to...wherever. He gave up on trying to fight back or talk them out of this ridiculous plan. They soon eventually stopped and set him down carefully. Hachioji gave them a stern look and they all looked away apologetically.

Looking around, he didn’t see any sign of Sekizan anyway. Hachioji noticed that most of the team, including Kamo and Gion, were all standing peering around the corner and whispering suspiciously. He approached them carefully and sighed, alerting them to his presence.

“What are you-”

“Shhh! They’ll hear us!” scolded Gion.

Hachioji pulled back, slightly offended about getting told off, but quickly brushed it off, knowing that Gion hadn’t intentionally meant to be rude. He shook his head and remained silent, glancing around the corner as well. Hachioji wasn’t certain of what he had expected to see, but he certainly hadn’t expected this.

Across the street was a newly opened café called Pie Day. Hachioji recognized the name because he recalled Sekizan mentioning it to him and how he had wanted to and try the pies there. But the café wasn’t what surprised Hachioji, it was the people sitting outside of it.

There were a few cute tables placed out front and at one of them sat Sekizan and Zanba, the two of them chatting as they ate pie together.

Hachioji could only stand there rigidly, staring at the two of them. He knew there had to be some rational explanation for all of this, but at the same time, he couldn’t help but feel insecure. Hachioji has always been self-conscious about how he looked. He knew he was fat and he was fine with that, but it was hard to avoid those feelings sometimes. When he started playing rugby, he loved the fact that all of the players came in all sorts of shapes and sizes, and that all of them were able to contribute to the team. For once, Hachioji felt like he wasn’t as gross as he thought he was and when he got together with Sekizan, his boyfriend made sure that he knew how great he was. But standing here and seeing Sekizan with someone like Zanba made all of his doubts come rushing back.

The team silently looked between their captain and vice-captain, not wanting to believe it either. They all quickly ran over to Hachioji, some of them hugging him tightly and all of them trying to comfort him. Gion had actually started crying and his loud sobs were what caught the attention of some other people.

“What are you doing here?”

The question was seemingly directed towards the team, but Sekizan was focused on his boyfriend. Hachioji gave him a sad smile.

“I feel like I should be the one asking you that, Sekizan.”

“Mutsumi, it’s not what you think.”

“Captain, how could you?!” sobbed Gion. He clinging onto Hachioji’s side as he cried. “How could you do this to the team?!”

“Gion, it’s okay,” said Hachioji. He patted the boy’s head, trying to soothe him. “Nothing’s going to happen to the team.”

“But you two are gonna break up now and then the Captain is gonna leave us and-”

“Wha-No! That’s not what’s going on!” interjected Sekizan.

Iwashimizu and Kamo came over to pry Gion off of Hachioji. They and the rest of the team quietly moved away, leaving Sekizan and Hachioji alone.

“Hachioji, let me-”

“It’s okay, Sekizan,” said Hachioji. He held one of Sekizan’s hands in his own, squeezing it gently. “You deserve to be happy and-”

“Hachioji, please let me explain,” Sekizan interrupted. “I’m not cheating on you. I could never cheat on you.”

Sekizan held Hachioji’s hands tightly, hoping to convey to him that he was telling the truth. Hachioji only nodded and gave him a small smile, silently telling him that he understood and to continue.

“I’m not cheating on you, really. This is probably going to sound stupid, but Zanba and I have been going around and trying all of the desserts in town together.”

Hachioji raised an eyebrow at this and Sekizan looked away shyly.

“I know you don’t care for sweets as much as I do and I know you’re busy taking care of your siblings, so I didn’t want to bother you by making you run around town with me. I didn’t tell you because I know you’d insist on coming with me, which I love about you, but you already do so much for me, so I didn’t want to put you through anymore trouble. I also wanted to find a good place for us to go to together since the last time I took you somewhere, we both ended up with food poisoning.”

Hachioji stared at Sekizan with more love than he knew he had. Hachioji knew that Sekizan wasn’t like him. He wasn’t as openly affectionate and he found it hard to say that he loved him. But even though Sekizan was still slowly trying to adjust, Hachioji knew that Sekizan loved him just as much through his actions. Hachioji would still have his moments where he doubted whether he loved himself, but there was no doubt that Sekizan loved him and that was more than enough.

Sekizan was still looking away, unable to meet Hachioji’s eyes. Hachioji reached up to caress Sekizan’s cheek and gently tilted his head up. He then leaned forward and gave his cheek a kiss. Hachioji smiled at Sekizan and it was returned tenfold.

“You’re sweet.”

“Not as sweet as you.”

The two of them laughed at this before leaning in for another kiss.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you,” said Sekizan. “You deserved to know the truth and-”

Hachioji shook his head, cutting him off.

“It’s okay. I’m not angry or anything like that. I understand. I should’ve let you come to me when you were ready. But in my defense, this was the team’s idea and not mine, so…”

The two of them looked towards the rest of team, who were all watching with smiles, happy to see that their captain and vice-captain weren’t breaking up. The couple laughed before facing each other again.

“I’m not surprised that this was their idea.”

The two of them laughed again. When they fell silent, Sekizan pulled Hachioji close to him, resting their foreheads together. The two of them stared at each other and the look was like a long kiss.

Suddenly, Sekizan and Hachioji felt someone running into both of them. They felt short arms do their best to wrap around both of them and a familiar sobbing sound.

“I’m so happy you’re not breaking up!” cried Gion.

Sekizan rolled his eyes, pretending to be annoyed, but Hachioji laughed and reached down to ruffle his hair.

“We weren’t going to break up, Gion.”

“Good! Never do!”

The boy tried to pull them in tighter, but struggled with what he had. It didn’t take long for the rest of the team to come rushing over for a giant group hug as well.

In the middle of it all, Sekizan and Hachioji held each other closely. Seeing how Sekizan was looking at him, Hachioji wondered why he doubted Sekizan to begin with. Hachioji may not have enough love for himself, but he knew that Sekizan had more than enough for him and Hachioji knew that whenever Sekizan felt the same way, he would have more than enough love for him too.

* * *

“Do you need anything, sir?”

Zanba looked up from his piece of pie. The mousy waiter in front of him was smiling brightly. Zanba shook his head and the waiter nodded before letting him continue to enjoy his slice of pie. He hummed happily, savoring the sweet fruit filling and perfectly flaky crust.

Zanba was surprised when Jinkou’s captain had asked him for help, but he explained everything, he was more than glad that Sekizan asked him to join him on these dessert tasting trips. Getting the chance to eat delicious desserts every week _ and _ help out someone’s relationship? Priceless.

It didn’t take long for Zanba to finish the piece of pie he was eating, licking the plate clean of whipped cream as well. He sat there patiently waiting for Sekizan to return, but while waiting, he couldn’t help but get distracted by the remaining piece of pie in front of him.

“Don’t do it, Ryujin,” he muttered to himself. “You’re stronger than this. You’re stronger than this.”

But the temptation was far too strong and Sekizan was taking too long as well. With a sigh, Zanba called the waiter back over.

Looks like Zanba was going to have to run even more this weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this! :]
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
